


what's in a name?

by kdee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, adam and shiro rediscovering themselves :'), its fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdee/pseuds/kdee
Summary: Shiro thinks about how long it’s been since someone called him by his name, sinceAdamdid. He’s spent the last few years replying toShiro, toBlack Paladin, toteam leader.





	what's in a name?

At any other given time (or perhaps, a different life), Shiro would find the _still_ awestruck look on Adam’s face absolutely hilarious. As it happens, cramped onto the bed they have in this bunker, he’s so in love that he can’t.

Adam traces a hand over the scar that bridges his nose. He must be able to sense the tension in Shiro’s shoulders because he pauses and whispers “Takashi?”

“I’m sorry,” Shiro whispers, trying to blink away the smell of blood, of grief, trying to drink in the way Adam says his name again. It’s been so long. “It’s just…”

Adam nods, then pauses and shuffles closer into the other man. His fingers glide over the metal prosthetic, and Shiro watches as something tight and unreadable flickers over Adam’s face. He looks up at Shiro, an unfathomable sadness in his eyes.

“There’s never enough time, is there?” Adam whispers. His thumb rubs a circle into the metal, as if it were sensitive to touch, and something inside Shiro breaks a little.

“No.” Shiro replies, throat tight. “But—but we have _now_.”

Adam bites his lip as a small smile breaks out onto his face, unbidden. “You were always the optimist of the two of us, weren’t you?”

“Not weren’t.” Shiro replies. “ _Am_.” And then his breath catches in his throat. Adam looks up, looking as surprised at the admission as Shiro feels, and Shiro acutely feels how little space there is between them. The two of them, squashed into one bed, knees brushing. Their voices low and intimate. Shiro feels as if he’s in the Garrison again.

“Takashi,” Adam breathes.

Shiro thinks about how long it’s been since someone called him by his name, since _Adam_ did. He’s spent the last few years replying to _Shiro_ , to _Black Paladin_ , to _team leader_. Adam’s voice saying his name again makes a bone-deep, old as earth feeling he thought was long dead turn inside of him. It makes him feel alive.

“Adam,” he murmurs back, like the echo to a forgotten call, and then they come together.

Adam’s mouth meeting his feels like a lock clicking into place. It also feels terrifyingly new, like it’s their first kiss all over again, and when Adam laughs into his mouth, Shiro feels himself flush all the way to his ears.

“Stop,” Shiro says between kisses, “laughing.” Adam hums against his mouth, then pulls away just enough to look Shiro in the eye.

“Are you telling me not to be _happy?”_ Adam replies, faux-offended. Shiro blinks, can’t help kissing Adam again before he replies.

“It’s been a while,” and Adam presses their foreheads together. “I thought my kissing sucked or something.”

A brilliant grin breaks over Adam’s face, and Shiro is delighted despite the next words.

“And _you_ are an absolute idiot, Takashi,” Adam rolls his eyes and presses his lips to Shiro’s, sliding a hand into his white hair. This time it’s languid, unhurried, mouths meeting again and again. Shiro thinks he could never _ever_ tire of it. “I meant it.” Adam murmurs between kisses.

“Meant what?” Shiro asks, breaking away again. Adam averts his eyes.

“I laughed because I was happy.”

And Shiro pauses, breaks all over again, sensing the importance loaded into that answer. He wishes it wasn’t like this, like there wasn’t the years of absence between them, hovering like a gun waiting to be fired. Instead of answering, Shiro tips Adam’s face up, kisses him hard, hoping this is enough. When Shiro scrapes his teeth over Adam’s bottom lip, he gasps, and Shiro is falling in love all over again.

Adam pulls a little at his hair. “Whoa there,” he mutters, then convulses with suppressed laughter. “White tiger.”

Shiro stops completely, and when Adam trembles with laughter again, he can’t help but snort. They breathlessly laughs into each other’s mouths, and Shiro threads his hand into Adam’s hair so he can kiss the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his cheek.

There’s still some way to go, some history to be unearthed.

But Shiro reckons they’ll be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic to procrastinate my other adashi one that is now nearing.... 2k. this is decidedly much more fluffy than that, so it was a nice break! hope you enjoyed :-)
> 
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> follow me on twitter @antikogane for more vld shenanigans


End file.
